


Hailstorm

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, F/M, Heavy Sarcasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slightly AU-ish, Snarky Reader, Swearing, Vulgar Levi, clumsy Reader, protective mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: A simple training exercise turns slightly, odd, as you find yourself confined to a cabin with 'humanity's strongest soldier'. Between how damn cold it is and the fact that Captain Levi is a furnace himself, it's going to be a long, long night.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	1. The Fall

_**Chapter One: The** **Fall**_

“Goddamn pain in my ass.” You would have laughed at the string of cursing pouring out of your companion’s mouth, but simply blinking was too much effort. “Don’t you dare fall the fuck asleep, brat.”

“Sorry, sir. It’s not my intention.” You grumbled out miserably.

The irate person in front of you gave his signature ‘Tch’ before marching forward, albeit slowly due to the snow being up to his shins. Placing your hand to your head, you felt lingering warmth and stickiness. Blinking back the fogginess, you forced yourself to remember what caused this to happen.

What should have been a simple training exercise between Team Levi and Team Mike, turned into a level five disaster, or rather, a fucking disaster wrapped up in a shitshow. Between the cold and snow threatening to drop down from the sky, you had found yourself huddled against a tree in order to warm your limbs. Squad Leader Mike had suggested a game of Cat and Mouse, the Cats were Team Levi and the Mouses… _Mice, you had to correct yourself…_ the Mice were Team Mike. Against your tree, you were shivering and trying to breathe warmth into your palms. Since everything was so quiet and still, you should have heard the noise from the ODM gear, but you hadn’t. Hell, you should have seen the black blur flying towards you, but you didn’t, not until you heard a loud “fuck!” and you found yourself falling then it was nothing but black.

When you woke up, you only heard silence and saw stars, but that was very short-lived when you saw a concerned Captain leaning over you. You couldn’t help but admire how his eyes were different shades of grey and silver or how the cold made his cheeks flush a lovely shade of pink, a good look on him.

“Keep your eyes open, brat.” His words were muffled but you accepted his hand even though you nearly caused you both to fall to the floor when your knee decided to go out, he grunted as he caught you, holy fuck was he warm.

“No more fucking Cat and Mouse games. When I see that goddamn _Hound_ …” You tuned out his grumbling.

It wasn’t Squad Leader’s Mike’s fault and why did Captain Levi have to call Squad Leader Mike, Hound, it's not like the shorter male gets called midget... Wait, he does, but by Squad Leader Hange. Shaking your head, you knew that Squad Leader Mike can’t control the weather and he simply can’t control people flying at you at such a speed that it causes you to fall on the ground floor. You were hoping that it was just a simple head injury and not a concussion, you could not deal with being stationary for too long, you'd lose what was left of your already fractured mind.

“Oi, did you hear me?” You blinked sluggishly at Captain Levi; he really was pretty.

“Cabin?” You blurted out; the “C” got caught on your tongue. He just looked at you like you were an insane person, which wasn't too far off.

“Hurry up, brat. Before my balls and your tits freeze off.” He grabbed your wrist and started to drag you forward.

As you looked past his back, you could see a building that looked like it had seen better days. You sent a silent prayer that there was some sort of supplies there where you could warm up with. The wooden door opened with a good hard kick and Levi all but threw you into the old, dilapidated cabin. Your legs refused to work properly thus making you stumble onto the floor, your hands and knees taking the brunt of the impact.

“What the…” You heard a sigh before hands were under your arms and he was helping you onto your ass where you promptly drew your legs to your chest where you laid your head onto them. “Don’t move, I’m going to look for anything for fire. Don’t fucking fall asleep.”

“Sir, yes, sir.” You mumbled against your legs.

You heard him walk away. Once his footsteps were far enough away, you released a shuddering breath. Tears threatened to build and fall as you tried to calm your emotions. Internally, you were berating yourself for giving in to your emotions, this was no one’s fault, but these damn pesky emotions were causing you to completely lose it.

“You good?” A hand on your head made you cringe in embarrassment.

“Sorry, sir.” You heard him grunt.

“Not your fault, get out of your wet clothes, bad enough your still fucking bleeding, but you don’t need hypothermia on top of that.” You nodded your head.

Levi bit off a sigh as he turned around to give you a semblance of privacy. He could hear each scrap of metal as you shed your clothing. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he did his best to wrestle both his libido and anger to calm the fuck down. It’s been too damn long since he got his damn rocks off and his current agitated state was not warranted, it wasn't your fault that you two were grounded since both of your ODM gear was currently drenched in snow and refusing to work. It also didn't help that you had one hell of an ass, not that he was looking when he was chasing you through the damn forest.

“Here,” Levi held out a halfway decently clean blanket out for you to wrap yourself in.

“Thank you, sir.” Your voice was completely wrecked, illegally sensual, and fucking sexy. Levi grunted as he forced himself to walk to the fireplace to get some heat going. “Can I help any?”

“No, sit.” You cocked your head to the left in question at his sudden shift of attitude.

Seeing the couch, you limped over to it before you sat on its very well old and ruined state. A sudden woosh made you look up to see that Captain Levi got the fire started. You followed him through your lashes as he walked around to get who knows what, you just brought your feet underneath the blanket to warm your frozen toes.

“Lean forward.” You did as he asked as he cleaned the dry blood from another cloth. “Tch, it's not deep, but don’t go hitting your head on anything.”

“No promises, sir.” He rolled his eyes at your words before he threw the ruined rag across the room.

“At least your fucking talking and awake.” He got up and left again, probably to get himself something to wrap himself in.

You had lost all concept of time but you were jolted back to reality when a sudden weight dropped right at your feet. Looking up, you saw Captain Levi also wrapped in a blanket and holding several bottles of what looked like to be very aged whiskey. He offered you a bottle but you shook your head.

“I don’t drink, sir.” He raised an eyebrow at you.

“You face titan’s eating people, and you don’t drink?” He seemed shocked by that.

“Personal choice, sir.” You muttered shyly as you forced yourself to look away from his eyes.

“Levi, we’re both stuck here for god knows how long, you don’t need to keep calling me ‘sir’,”

“Levi,” The way his name rolled off your tongue, you rather liked it. It’s going to be one hell of a time if you were savoring his name in your mouth. A very, very long time.


	2. The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were freezing, now you're burning.

** _Chapter Two: The Fire_ **

You two fell into a comfortable silence. Every now and then you could hear him take a gulp of the liquor but you were more focused on trying not oogle your superior’s thigh that was slowly peeking out from underneath the blanket.

Wrinkling your nose, you sneezed hard enough to fall off the couch. However, before you could hit the floor, Levi grabbed whatever limb (your leg) was close enough to him and he yanked you to his chest. Your face instantly warmed as you found yourself laying on top of him with just blankets covering some very private areas.

“Tch, does the Hound ever have to baby you so much?” You felt him mutter.

“Mostly to keep me from diving headfirst into a bush.” Your statement, while supposed to be innocent, made Levi snort out a laugh.

“You were supposed to be top of your class, how are you this clumsy?” Instead of moving off of him, you just snuggled a little closer, he was emitting a lot of heat.

“Not sure, my mind goes one way, and my body goes another.”

“The fuck does that mean?” Hearing the rumbling, you fought off a smile.

“Brain and body no communicate, brain says right, body goes left.” You giggled out.

Levi snorted from both amusement and irritation. You were being a little shit, something that was not uncommon. On a good day, you annoyed the ever-living shit out of Mike, most of the time the man just shook his head in fond amusement before pushing you to go where ever you were supposed to go. On the bad days, you went from snarky to pure silence, a storm raging in your eyes and your shoulders so tense as if you were the one holding the walls up by yourself. Those days were the scariest, in Levi’s opinion. There had been times that even Mike couldn’t get you to talk.

“Do you think the others are alright?” He nearly missed your question.

“They’re fine, sitting in front of fucking fire with a goddamn bowl of hot stew.” Another giggle left you.

Silence fell over you both and you had yet to move from laying on top of him. Levi didn’t even bother to push you off, instead, he just let you be. Despite him emitting so much heat, he too was fucking cold, though he had to keep wrangling his mind from thinking of how your breasts were against his arm, or how your thigh was resting just shy of his dick.

Your eyes fluttered open when you heard footsteps, you saw Levi walking back over to the couch. You hadn’t even felt him move you or even heard him leave. Sitting up, you felt the air instantly turn freezing at your bare skin. Forcing not shiver, you rewrapped the blanket over your shoulders and rolled your neck, the cracks echoed.

“Move your ass,” Levi grumbled, his foot against your back.

“Please, _move your ass_ , sir.” You snarked out as you situated yourself against the arm of the couch.

“Tch, I don’t need a manners lesson from you, brat.” He grumbled out as he sat down on the still-warm spot.

“Apparently you do, sir. ‘Thank you for moving your ass’.” Your grin made him glare at you.

Instead of answering, he merely threw a very old and weird-smelling pillow at your lap. You squeaked when it hit you on the chest. Flinging it away, you pouted at the smirking Captain, who looked very proud of himself.

“For being mysophobic, you tend to touch a lot of dirty things.” He raised an eyebrow at you.

“A what?” You bit your lip in trying to stop a laugh from erupting out of your chest at his confusion.

“Germaphobe.”

“Tch, wrong diagnostic, brat. Go back to sleep.” You cocked your head to the left.

Wrong diagnostic? Hardly, the man held the standards of cleanliness so damn high that it was either his way or you keep working till it meets his standards. Draping yourself over the armrest, you stuck your feet under his thigh, making the man hiss at the cold intrusion. At least your little piggies wouldn’t be freezing anytime soon.

Sleep evaded you as you watched the flames crackle and wave. A year ago, you had been selected out of ten other cadets to be on Squad Leader Mike’s team. Granted you had placed third while in boot camp, but you didn’t want the MP life, you wanted to live and see what was outside the walls, which also included the titans that came with it.

For whatever reason, Commander Smith was enamored with your mind. There were times that you were called a genius, but you didn’t think so. Sure, you could recall nearly everything you ever read or a face, but that didn’t make a genius, that just meant you were above average intelligence. Your talent with your ODM gear was high given though. You had aced every test or drill that was thrown your way, despite your clumsiness, if anything, that clumsiness morphed into a rather useful evasive maneuver.

For several months, you were pushed beyond your limits both mentally and physically. Mike had trained your brain to be almost as sharp as his nose. When you were in the heat of battle, you were just as quick and deadly as he was, but you knew you had a long way to go until you were at his caliber.

You had been part of the Scouts for at least six months when you went on your first expedition. Seventeen people died, you watched people being broken in two pieces, or swallowed whole, their eyes bulging from their skulls or their blood dripping down the jaws of the beasts. Your own fellow cadets, three of them had been killed, you had not seen such carnage, nor even could have imagined it.

After you had returned from the expedition, you had gone silent for a week. ‘Shell-Shock’ that’s what the doctor called it, but you knew it wasn’t just that. Your wish had been granted, you saw what was truly outside the walls, death, gore, and also beauty in this destruction. From that day, you threw yourself into your training, you used your wit for snarky but funny moments to ease the heart of others, but deep down inside, you were also hurting, you were bleeding, and you would get your vengeance.

Even though Team Levi was the most advanced group there was, Mike often paired his own team against them, you liked Petra and Eld, hell, you often made the two laugh, but you could not stand Oruo, the biggest accomplishment you had was when you got him in an armbar restraint and he couldn’t shake you off, you nearly dislocated his arm in the struggle until he tapped out. Gunther, you respected, since he often had to deal with the buffoonery of his squadmates. Captain Levi on the other hand, was difficult to navigate around. You tried to stay off his radar. He wasn’t mean, perse, just… Different. Plus, it didn’t help that he basically sin walking.

As it was, when you had noticed that it was him that was stalking you through the trees, you high tailed it out of there, using as many different dips and turns to get away from him. That look in his eyes, the look that he’d eat you alive then spit you out, sent your stomach into a hot mess. Yet, luck hadn’t been on your side, instead, he came crashing into you thus your current predicament.

Stretching your legs, your knees popped, making you groan at the tension that was released from them. Levi squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to ignore the utterly sensual sound that he just heard. Could this brat stop being so damn enticing? Holy fuck on a flaming shit, she wasn’t making it easy. As much as he wanted to blame the whiskey, he couldn’t.

Levi squinted against the sun as he watched this short cadet fidget next to Mike. She was comically short, to Levi’s ear, type of short. Her eyes held a sort of innocence that did not belong in the Scouts, but even Levi knew that soon would be broken away in a flash once she saw her first titan. He watched in rapt attention as she easily dodged Nanaba’s right hook. Hell, the cadet even managed to sweep the older woman’s feet right from under her before bouncing a safe space away.

What shocked him, even more, was how damn nimble she was in ODM gear. The runt just glided between trees or buildings and even could keep pace with much taller people. She definitely put some of the other veterans to shame. Though Levi was interested in her mind. He had been present when she had suggested to the rest of Squad Mike that if evasive maneuvers were out of the question, strength in numbers was not always the wisest decision. Instead of countering with a swift offense, a quicker, more profound defense was a safer path. Innocence, but Mike merely patted the top of her head before slowly breaking down her argument, piece by piece.

Levi did have to admit though, watching her slice through titans with a feral look in her eyes, her blades turned counter-clockwise, body twisted like a damn acrobat was highly erotic, or how she stabbed through a titan’s mouth, ripped open its jaws and pulled out another Scout before jetting away to safety, definitely wanted him to consider placing her on his team where her skill could be used for more than just detection.

His favorite memory and the probably best erotic image was of her on the ground, her legs wrapped around Oruo’s arm, her left foot tucked under his jaw as she twisted and pulled, making the man cry out in pain and agony. Her voice, laced with authority, demanding him to tap, definitely made all males present hot under the collar, even Erwin look uncomfortably flushed. _Fucking brat_ …

Levi’s opened his eyes. When did he fall asleep? He looked over to see you tinkering with your gear. You had put on your clothes, but still had the blanket draped over your shoulder as you meticulously put everything back together. From his perch on the couch, he could see down your shirt, and goddamn, two very flawless tits were just sitting there, begging to be touched.

“The gears have unfrozen and the air is no longer at the point of explosion.” You stated calmly as you moved everything out of the way but in a neat pile.

“Tch, still can’t go anywhere, still fucking snowing,” Levi grunted out.

“True, but at least we can move if need be.” You hummed out softly as you picked up some wood and added it to the fire, the flames instantly got hotter and brighter.

Kneeling on the floor, you went through the small bag that had been on your left leg. You pulled out two ration bars as well as several small packets of salt. You tossed a ration bar to Levi who easily caught it. He just nodded his head in thanks. You unwrapped the packaged bar before taking a bite. The dryness took over immediately but at least it fed your stomach for now.

After finishing eating, you tossed the wrapper into the fire where it went up into flames. Humming softly, you stood up and made your way over to what had been a kitchen. Poking around through the cabinets, you found more wood, well, plates, and bowls that were no longer in service. Picking up the goodies, you stumbled over to the fireplace, the blanket wrapped around one leg.

“You fall into the fire; I’m throwing your ass into the snow.” You turned to look back at Levi who you bestowed a taunting smirk.

“Eager to see me freezing again, _sir_?” He merely scoffed before tilting his head back onto the back of the couch, leveling you with a glare.

Placing the items on the floor, you separated them between small, medium, and large. It was easier that way, controlling what was being burned to make your supplies last longer. Taking the fire poker, you rotated the logs so that they were to burn longer. With your task over, you walked back to the couch and you plopped down completely bored out of your mind.

“Quit twitching, brat,” Levi said exasperated.

“I don’t do well being lazy.” You muttered as you threw your arm over your eyes.

“Go to sleep or something.” He all but growled out.

“ _Cranky_.” You said while wiggling your toes back under his thigh, warmth encompassed your joints.

“How the fuck are your feet so goddamn cold?” Levi felt his entire body break out in goosebumps.

“Not my fault you’re so warm.” Your cheeky smile made him groan in complete annoyance.

“ _Brat_.” That single word was far from anger, it held a note of something darker. It made your stomach warm and your cheeks flush softly.

“Very much so, _Captain Levi._ ” You purred his name to the point he grabbed the ankle that was peeking out from under his leg.

A mere tug of his arm and you were drawn over his lap, Squeaking, you found yourself looking up at a glaring Levi who was beyond unamused with your teasing. The grip on your thigh was tight, but not to the point of pain. Glaring at him, you wiggled your other leg and placed your knee between your abdomen and his chest. Seeing your move to dislodge him from your body, Levi used his other hand to take that leg and moved it off to the side.

“Don’t make your moves noticeable.” Your eyebrows knotted together.

Levi felt his instincts go into a danger mode when he felt you surge forward. Leaning back in alarm, he watched as you rushed upward. Using all the upper body strength you possessed, you took the leg he just moved and wrapped it around his arm before flipping your positions, though you did miscalculate the amount of room on the couch.

Levi grunted when he felt his back meet the floor, your weight settled right above his waist. Your hands held his shoulders down. Raising an eyebrow, you noted his rather clouded expression.

“Still not enough, brat.” With a grunt, Levi shifted his hips upward and he took the hand still on your leg and flipped you both over so that he was on top, this time his knee digging into the thigh that wasn’t being held and his hand pressing down firmly on your chest, right between your breasts.

“I said not to make your moves noticeable.” His words caused a pout to appear on your lips.

Levi was about to get up when he saw a sudden smirk appear. Furrowing his eyebrow, he applied pressure to your chest so that you could not move, but he failed to see your arm sneak out of his view before it wrapped around his shoulders. Using your hips, you flung him over your body, you followed this toss by adding a knee right above his groin and your hands on his shoulders.

“You were saying, sir?”

“You’re playing with fire, brat. Don’t get cocky.” He growled out.

In a split second, you found yourself on your back with Levi in between your legs and your arms over your head. How the hell did he move so fast.

“I think you’re the one who shouldn’t get cocky, sir.” You felt something digging into your hip, your lips held a satisfied grin.

“Tch, you did this to yourself.” Levi tilted your head to the side before he sank his teeth into your neck, making you groan at the action as your hips drove upward, grinding his cock against the rough material of the blanket and his own stomach.

Pulling back from the bite, he swirled his tongue around the mark before sealing his lips around it and sucking hard. Whining softly, you tossed your head to the side to give him more room. Levi groaned as he pushed back against your hips. Even with the blanket and your pants, he could feel your heat against him.

“Fuck!” He grunted as he tore your shirt to get to your breasts.

“Please!” You moaned pitifully.

Levi could not say no to that. If anything, he couldn’t stop himself if he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie Dokie, not sure where the hell I dragged some back story from, but uh... Enjoy!  
> Mysophobia is more than just a phobia of germs, but it is also the fear of dirt or of dirty items.


	3. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue, a defrost and some heat.

_**Chapter Three: The Calm** _

Your fingers trailed over Levi’s chest. There was no regret between you two, but holy hell, you could feel the soreness in your body. Levi had not been gentle, he had bitten, licked, and sucked at any skin he came across. Your breasts and thighs were completely covered in marks. You hadn’t been passive though, your nails had scraped down his back and there were marks littering his neck, and chest. Though you were proud of the mark that was blossoming on his throat, it was already turning black and the groan he let out was completely amazing and had made you whimper.

He had only given you enough time to make sure you were ready for him before taking you fast and hard. Your back had arched off the ground, pushing your breasts into his face, something he greatly enjoyed. Levi took that as an invitation to bite the outside of one and suck a mark without losing his ruthless rhythm.

“Go to sleep, brat.” The rumble from underneath you soothed your ears.

“Halfway there.” You mumbled softly.

“Well get there,” Levi grunted, his fingers trailing gently over her shoulder.

You merely hummed as you nuzzled his chest. Despite your... activities, you were blissfully warm and cocooned in both blankets and Levi’s smoldering warm chest. His heartbeat was a steady tempo that lulled you into the deep confines of sleep.

Groaning, Levi opened his eyes to see that outside was white, ridiculously white, but there was no snow falling, meaning the sun finally decided to come the fuck out of hiding. Looking down, he saw you fast asleep on his chest. Your hair was both over his arm and splayed on his chest.

Rubbing a hand over his eyes, Levi felt a sharp pain on his throat. She really did get him good. The little brat had a set of teeth on her, and she knew how to use them.

“Mmm.” Her fingers tightened on his bicep before she snuggled closer.

“Tch.” He had to look away from the cuteness that was laying on him.

They had to get moving before they lost the advantage of the sun. Grunting, Levi flipped them over so that you were on your back and he was nestled between your legs. Raking his eyes downward, a dark sense of pride filled him when he saw the bite marks on your thighs had turned dark and stood out well against your skin.

His fingers trailed upwards from your thigh to your hip. His thumb stroked over the hip bone that was rigid under his thumb. He felt his dick starting to harden as his eyes watched how your tits rose and fell softly with your breathing.

“Levi?” His head snapped upward as he saw your eyes half opened and were completely glassy, you were still asleep.

“Wake up, brat. It stopped snowing.” Levi watched as you lazy stretched, pushing your groin against his dick.

“Later.” He choked when you purposely grounded against him.

“Fuck.” You grinned as you wrapped your legs around his hips, round two!

After patting your clothing in place, you turned around to see Captain Levi leaning against the wall next to the door. His eyes were dark and cloudy, completely erotic.

“Don’t. We need to move before the sun sets.” You tilted your head to the left at his words.

“I don’t know what you mean, sir.” He scoffed as he wrenched open the door. The piercing cold hit you and you shivered violently.

It seemed like forever, in order to conserve the remaining air that was in your cylinders, you two decided to walk. Your fingers and toes were frozen but you kept up with Captain Levi’s brisk pace.

“When we get back, I’m bending you over my knee.” Your face was already flushed but just hearing that made your face even darker.

“I… I didn’t do anything, sir?” You couldn’t tell if you were aroused or you were startled, ah fuck it, you were aroused.

He spun around to give you a glare that was laced with unveiled passion. Your breath hitched when he tilted your head up.

“Captain!” You both looked up to see a figure on horseback flanked by others racing towards you.

“Fucking finally.” The figures emerged and you saw it was Team Levi with Squad Leader Mike and Nanaba.

Mike moved your head to the side to take a better look at the cut on your head. It was very bruised and very red.

“You okay?” His voice made you shrink slightly, he was worried.

“A little banged up, but I’m alright.” Your voice was light.

“Time to go home.” Taking his hand, you swung onto his horse and your arms wrapped around his waist.

The entire trip back to the headquarters, you could feel Levi’s piercing stare on your back. It made you shift further into Mike who patted your knee in comfort. If he knew what happened between you two, he didn’t say, but he had a feeling something did occur.

You were standing, dripping cold, melting snow in front of Commander Erwin who raised an eyebrow at his two ragged and drenched soldiers. Levi was emitting one hell of a pissed off aura, that Erwin had to smother his grin. The shorter male was extremely angry.

“At least you’re still alive.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Erwin fought back a laugh as Levi actually stomped his foot.

“No shit. Can we go now?” You shot Levi a side look but he was glaring at the Commander who raised an eyebrow.

“You may. Y/n, a moment?” You stood still as you watched Levi give Erwin another glare before the shorter male slammed the door behind him.

“Sir?” The chill was seeping into your words, making your teeth chatter.

“I wanted to apologize if Levi was crude or vulgar during your isolation.” You blinked before tilting your head to the left in question.

“Far from it, sir. Captain Levi was trying to be… calm, during everything.” You looked down at your feet, your pants were completely filthy, covered in water, some dirt, and who knows whatever else.

“I see. Thank you for being understanding, go get warm, you look half frozen.” A pout overcame your lips at his jest making the blond smirk softly.

“Thank you, sir.” You saluted and left his office.

After a hot shower, a very hot shower, you were bundled up in your warmest clothes sitting by a fire in the library. You hadn’t heard or seen Captain Levi, which you were okay with, for the moment. You needed a breath away from him and his intoxicating self.

A hand dropped onto your head, making you spaz out and fall to the floor in shock. Looking up, you saw Mike standing behind your chair looking concerned.

“Sir.” You stood up shakily, adrenaline coursing through your veins.

“Sit.” Your butt met the chair as he wrapped a blanket around your body.

Mike pushed aside your hair to look at the cut on your head. He deduced that it didn’t need stitches, just a thorough cleaning and some of that glue that Hange made that seals wounds and dissipates when the wound fully heals. His nose picked up faint traces of the Runt on her skin but he could also smell something else, almost like worry.

“I’m okay, sir, really.” You tried saying but Mike ignored you in order to start dabbing the cut and the pain flared making you wince.

You pulled back when the alcohol got into the deepest portion of the cut. Your eyebrows were drawn down in pain. Mike lightly patted the top of your head in comfort as he continued to dab around the wound.

“Next time, listen more carefully.” You nodded as he smeared that gel over the wound.

Leaning back, Mike titled your head further to the left to look at the mark that was showing out from your shirt. His eyebrow quirked upward when he saw an ident of what looked like a tooth mark.

“Any other injuries?” Your eyes widened as you shook your head vehemently.

“Nope, I’m good.” Your quick reply made him raise both his eyebrows.

“Whatever you do in your spare time is your own. Be careful with what you get yourself into.” Your eyes widened.

“I…Sir. Thank you, sir.” He patted your head again.

“Be good.” Mike took the supplies and left with a parting pat to your head.

So, he knew, which was nothing new, but still, he knew. You fully wrapped the blanket around yourself so that you looked like an overstuffed cushion. He hadn’t even been mad, just worried. Nibbling on your lip, you felt your head fall to your knees as you stared into the fire.

“Tch, this is where you’ve been?” Levi asked from his spot against a table.

“Mmm?” You lifted your head to look at him.

“Get up, brat. We need to talk.” You groaned softly while extracting yourself out of the chair.

Wrapping yourself up fully, you shuffled after the Captain, your movements were sluggish from both still being half asleep and the blanket. Looking behind him, Levi could see the green smear above your eye and it was clear that Mike had been by to see you.

As soon you were clear of his doorstep, Levi locked his office door. He chose to move around so he was directly in front of you. Lazily following his movements, you fought back a yawn.

“You wanted to talk, sir?”

“Levi.” He corrected you.

“You wanted to talk, Levi?” This time you did yawn.

“What happened in that cabin. Either you can choose to ignore it or pursue it, up to you.” He crossed his arms as he tried to gauge your reaction, so far he was drawing up a blank.

Your eyes were cloudy as if you were thinking, your stance, while hidden under the blanket, seemed to be tense. He watched as you nibbled on your lip, a sign you were obviously stressing.

“If I choose to pursue, I have ground rules,” He cocked his head to the right. “No one else, whatever is happening between us, it is exclusively us, no one else. If either one of us wants a different partner, then our trysts are over.” Levi felt himself smirk, _smart girl_.

“I’ll warn you now, I don’t share, brat. Get cozy with someone, even think about riding someone else’s dick, I’ll fucking kill them.” You raised an eyebrow at his surge of possessive behavior.

“I don’t doubt-“ Another yawn cut through your sentence “it.” You finished softly.

“Come here.” He crooked his forefinger.

As you stopped in front of him, he took your chin into his hand. He tilted your head so that you met his eyes directly. With a swipe of his thumb, he could feel the warmth of your lips.

“You’re utterly exhausted.” You hummed at the feeling of his hand on your face.

“Mhm. I was hoping to go to bed early, my head is hurting.” That drew his curiosity.

“Then go to bed, brat.” As you detached yourself from his hand, you turned to go to the office door. “Wrong one. To your left.” You turned to look back at him.

“You’re bedroom?” You asked sheepishly.

“No shit, brat. Go to bed before I decide to take you over my knee.” The smirk you gave at that made him roll his eyes.

“Mmm, don’t stay up for too long, you’ll get cold without me.” You sauntered to his bedroom, blanket trailing behind you.

“Tch, your ass is going to be black and blue come morning.” He felt his cock harden at the prospect of railing you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story! Thanks for reading!


	4. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night always gives way to the morning.

_**Chapter Four: The Sun** _

Mike sat at his desk as he recalled the look of fear on her face when he moved her head to look at the bitemark that was showing. Regardless of how it was obtained, it had better been consensual. Leaning back, he sighed through his nose. His newest member was a handful, but she did bring an air of innocence and life to the team. The _Runt_ had better treat her right or Mike would step in. Hearing a knock, Mike grunted out an “enter” and the persons came shuffled in. Looking up, he saw a half-awake Nanaba and a drunk Gelgar.

“She’s fine, tired but fine.” They both physically deflated in relief.

“We were worried, how’d she get separated anyway, Mike?” Gelgar flopped into the chair across from Mike.

“Levi crashed into her, they must have fallen and he waited for her to wake up.” Mike accepted the glass of liquor that was given to him.

“I know I saw her fly away once she realized that Captain Levi was chasing her, but I didn’t think she had gotten so far. That storm was bad though, they got lucky.” All three sat in shared silence.

“Commander Erwin is halting any training or even expeditions for a time being, he said something about limiting the cases of frostbite,” Gelgar mumbled before gulping down his glass.

Mike just hummed softly. That was one reason why Erwin was doing that. Another was that he wanted his Scouts to be well-rested before he decided to go on a longer expedition in the spring. This one would no doubt be a very brutal one.

“Once Erwin lifts the ban, we will be doubling our training, be ready.” Mike leveled Nanaba and Gelgar with a look, both nodded in unison.

“What about girly?”

“Same deal, I’ll be pushing her way past her limits.” Nanaba sat forward-looking a little annoyed.

“She’s already past her limits, Mike. She does everything you throw at her plus more, that’s all you can ask for.”

“It’s still not enough. She needs to be ready.” As much as he hated to say it, she still depended on her emotions, which was a liability in the field.

“Try not to break her.” Mike leveled Gelgar with a dark look.

“I don’t know what you are implying.” Oh, but he did know. Gelgar was under the assumption that Mike wanted to fuck her, but in reality, Mike only wanted to keep her safe, to preserve that one little ounce of innocence that she still had left.

“Gelgar, seriously?” Nanaba leveled the other male with such a look that the said male actually had to lean away from her. Mike hid a smirk, Nanaba, the ever protective one indeed.

Erwin sat back in his chair. This newest recruit was something else. She didn’t outright lie to her commander, she omitted some truth, but she had the guts to cover up whatever happened between her and Levi. The blonde smirked, even with Levi’s air of aloofness, the smaller male was very transparent. This should be interesting.

Rolling over, you snuggled into the body that was next to you. Levi grunted when he felt your cold fingers latch onto his chest. He had come to bed some hour or an hour and a half after you had, he finished up some random paperwork and sat at his desk. He knew the risks of any sort of relationship between ranked officer and subordinate, but he wasn’t too worried, she was smart and he was clever, least that could happen was that Erwin transferred her out of the Scouts.

Rolling his head downwards, he saw how her fingers clenched his arm once they found it. Rubbing a hand into his eye, he wished sleep would come to him easily as it did her. The only reason he even managed to sleep so damn much in that shitty cabin was due to being exhausted. He had fucked out so much that his body had no choice but to give in to sleep.

“You’re not sleeping.” You muttered against his chest.

“I’m aware.” You stretched before placing your head on his shoulder.

“Why? You okay?”

“Fine, I don’t sleep as much.” He tried to sound detached, but it came out strained.

Instead of saying anything, you only stroked his bicep. There were some things he wouldn’t talk about and you couldn’t blame him, so instead, you just offered one thing that you could do, give comfort. Smothering a yawn, you entangled your legs with his, before cuddling even closer.

“Behave, brat. It’s too late and I’m too tired.” Levi muttered as he felt your fingers lightly trace his stomach.

“I am behaving, _Levi_.” He didn’t need to see your face to see you were grinning like a cat that got the canary.

“ _Brat_.” You couldn’t help but actually laugh at how defeated he sounded.

“Rollover, I can tell that you’re too tense.” He snorted but refused to move. “Levi, seriously, this will help.” You poked his side; he jerked a little to the left to get away from your finger.

“Fine, stop poking me.” He grunted tiredly.

Levi flipped to his stomach and he felt you settle right at the small of his back. Because you weren’t wearing pants, he could feel the heat from your legs and lower body. Leaning forward, you placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck, making him shiver.

“Relax,” Your voice was soft in his ear as your fingers and palms began to rub his shoulders. “Just focus on breathing, I’ll handle the rest.”

Starting right at the beginning of his shoulders, you just rubbed, firmly but with a hint of softness. You could tell that Levi was not used to having a massage because whenever you found a new knot, he would tense for a bit, before settling back down. When your fingers managed to soothe a rather tough knot in between his shoulders, Levi released a groan so sensual, you felt your whole-body flush.

“How are you feeling, better?” Your fingers continued their magic down his back.

Levi only groaned when your fingers brushed over his ribs. You couldn’t help but smile, he’ll be asleep before you finished.

Pulling back, you could hear very light snores coming from Levi. He was out and hopefully for the whole night. As you were removing yourself from him, you stilled when you felt a hand on your thigh.

“It’s okay. Go back to sleep, Levi.” Your fingers ran through his hair, and lightly scratched at his undercut, he released your thigh, letting you get up.

You snuggled against his side, you felt yourself drift off to sleep, happy and content.

Levi opened his eyes to find himself actually feeling well rested for once. However, he could not feel extra warmth, instead, his side was cool. Where did you go?

“Oh, you’re awake.” Levi turned his head to see you walking out of the bathroom, his towel wrapped around your body and looking absolutely fuckable. “Feel good?”

You felt your core warm instantly at the look he gave you. His eyes were half-lidded with desire as he watched your thighs peak out from the side of the towel.

“Come here.” You did as he demanded.

His fingers clasped around your wrist, he tugged, making you leaning over him. Blinking in shock, you met his eyes. Your face warmed at the look he was giving you.

“Good girl.” He sealed his lips over yours as he maneuvered you so you were straddling his lap.

“I just took a shower.” You pouted when he removed the towel. His eyes raked down your body.

“Take another one later.” You weren’t going to argue with that logic as you situated yourself right above his rapidly hardening dick.

A good way to start the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really touched by how much you guys are liking this story. I woke up this morning and saw all the kudos and very sweet comments. Thank you, everyone, <3 Have an early chapter as a thank you for your kindness.


	5. The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling into a well isn't the hard part, it's getting out that is the issue.

**_Chapter Five: The Dark_ **

Mike looked over to her as she was sitting crossed legged in the chair across from him. She was busy revising one of his reports since he was behind on his paperwork. Since the snow had picked back up, Erwin’s order of relaxing was in full swing, no training, no expeditions, nothing. The stillness inside of the Scout’s Headquarters was noted.

“Mike?” He looked up to see her e/c orbs looking at him with concern.

“Hm?” His non-committal answer made her eyebrows furrow.

“Are you alright?” Her question threw him for a loop.

“Why do you ask?” He felt fine, mostly, just worried about her and Levi’s interactions.

It was two days ago that he saw the two leaving the Runt’s office. She was positively glowing, a bright smile on her face, and even the Runt looked a little relaxed, a weird sight. Though that was short-lived once Levi noticed him looking at him.

“What, Hound?” Y/n looked up in surprise, her smile widened as she bounded over to him. He couldn’t help himself; he lightly patted the top of her head. Levi’s eyes darkened at the interaction.

“Don’t be an ass.” That was all Mike said before turning towards the mess hall for breakfast.

Y/n looked back and forth between Levi and Mike, trying to understand what the hell just happened. Her lover was sporting a scowl whereas her squad leader seemed to promise pain and torture with just his words.

“I’m fine.” Your cheeks puffed out as you pouted. “Keep revising. That’s four months of paperwork on the desk.” It’s going to be a long night.

We barely made a dent before Mike sent me off. I wanted to sleep, well cuddle, then sleep. My feet brought me to Levi’s office, but the door was cracked, I could see a woman.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You’ve been off since you came back.” That was Petra. I took a step back, I shouldn’t intrude.

“Fine, don’t worry about me.” Something slammed scaring me, my fist hit the door, alerting the two inside.

“What?” Levi sounded pissed.

“I… Uh… Sorry, sir.” He saw it was me and beckoned me in.

“The Hound sent you?” Petra slunk back.

“Yes, sir.” I shuffled forward to take whatever papers he was holding.

“We done, Petra?” I refused to look at her, but I could feel the atmosphere, and it was charged and full of emotion.

“Yes, sir. Have a good night.” The door closed after her.

It was a tense few moments before either one of us even spoke. Looking up, I could see that Levi’s face was stormy, his eyes were clouded, almost black.

“Don’t read into what just happened.” I tilted my head to the left. “She pries too much.”

“Okay,” I looked down at my feet. “I’ll go give these to my captain.” I turned to leave.

“Brat,” I turned my head to look at him. “You’re not sleeping here tonight?”

“No. Mostly because of what just happened. Don’t worry, it doesn’t change anything.” I said while turning on my heel.

“That’s not what I’m asking.” I stopped.

“Not tonight. I’ll see you in the morning.” He scoffed after me.

Mike gave me an odd look when I appeared in his office but he didn’t comment when I handed him more papers. Things were getting too complicated and it was starting to irritate me. Plus I really didn't feel like having _THAT_ type of conversation with Mike, the man knew things were going on and I didn't need him asking questions that would leave me dying of mortification.

Sleep obviously didn’t come to me because my new sleeping pattern was just disrupted. Pinching my nose, I threw back my covers and marched to the door. I was lucky enough that I didn’t have a roommate because it would be incredibly awkward to explain why I haven’t slept in my own bed for over four days.

Before I knew it, I found myself outside of Levi’s office. From the small gap between floor and door, I could tell he was still awake, the fireplace was still roaring, and there was heat escaping, warming my toes. Not even bothering to knock, I entered his office.

“Thought you weren’t going to stay,” Levi commented, his voice had dropped an octave, showing how tired he was.

“Well once a routine, always a routine.” My voice showed my own exhaustion.

“Go to bed, I’ll be in a moment.” I was inside the bedroom and under the covers in mere moments.

The scent of Levi encompassed me and I instantly felt myself starting to doze off. Fuck I was getting in too deep, this was just supposed to be sex and comfort, not an actual relationship… Right? Ah fuck it, whatever comes out of this, might as well just take it in stride.

“Goddamn your feet are cold, would it kill you to wear socks?” I had to stifle a laugh, a typical nighttime complaint from Levi.

“I’ll end up kicking them off anyway.” His arm wrapped around my waist before dragged me completely against his chest, it was weird how well we fit together.

“No shit, and you also kick off your damn pants, might as well just walk around naked at this point.” Levi lightly placed a kiss on the skin that was peaking from underneath the over-sized shirt.

“And show every male in HQ my body? There'll be more corpses than soldiers.” He couldn’t help but smirk at that.

His fingers went from your waist upwards, trailing over smooth skin to stop right under the breasts that were his favorite.

“Sleep then we can have a fun time,” I couldn’t help but yawn halfway through my sentence.

Levi didn’t say anything before curling in my neck. His breathing ruffled my hair behind my ear, but his warmth was slowly seeping into my body, surging the sleep that I desperately craved.

Something bright was blasting my retinas and I wanted to murder something. Cracking an eye open, I saw that night had turned to morning and Levi was still asleep. I had noticed that some of the dark circles under his eyes had started to recede meaning he had been lacking sleep. Lightly tracing his cheek, his facial muscles tensed before relaxing. I also noticed that his usual crass mood had dampened slightly, true he was still vulgar, not afraid to curse up a storm, but his words didn’t hold as severe a bite to them like before.

“Done staring, brat?” I blinked back into the present at his words.

“Please, Commander Smith should make you the poster boy for our recruitment. You’re too pretty to not have as our slogan.” Levi groaned as he flopped over to bury his face into the pillow.

“Don’t give Eyebrows any ideas. I don’t need more shit piled onto my plate.” I laughed at that.

“Are you sure about that?” I leaned over his body to lay my chest against his back.

“Brat, you give that idea to him, I swear, you will not be walking or even crawling.” I couldn’t help but giggle.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, _Captain._ ” I barely scooted away before he sat up.

I was not quick enough before he had me pinned, half on the bed and half off the bed. His eyes weren’t that stormy black like last night, but this time, they held more silver and fire.

“I’ll show you a good time.” And boy did he, and my ass still hurt from the spanks he gave, though Levi didn’t go unscathed, he was now sporting a rather dark mark on his shoulder and his back was all scratched up, a little reminder for him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to cry. You guys are the best, I had a tough few days and I opened up my stats page, the love y'all gave me, well it made me feel better. Thank you, guys, <3

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I really like Vulgar!Levi mostly for both comedic effect and it brings me life. The rating might change.


End file.
